


Vida De Casados?

by EriChan



Category: Misc. Plays/Musicals, the GazettE
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriChan/pseuds/EriChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Título: </b>Vida de Casados?<br/><b>Autora: </b>Eri-Chan<br/><b>Beta: </b>Yume Vy<br/><b>Fandom: </b>the GazettE<br/><b>Casal: </b>Aoi x Uruha<br/><b>Classificação</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Gênero</b>: Comédia, Yaoi<br/><b>Disclamer: </b>Aoi e Uruha não me pertencem, mas são integrantes da banda the GazettE de quem a PS Company detém os direitos autorais<br/><b>Sinopse: </b>Amor. Felicidade. O início de uma nova vida. Uma vida a dois. Há tantas alegrias ao se viver com a pessoa amada. Mas, será mesmo que tudo é um mar de rosas?<br/><b>Observação: </b>Surto... Ops... Fic criada como comemoração do meu casamento com a Aria (Te amo Koi!). E oferecida como presente à Litha-Chan, por ser minha companheira inseparável de surtos...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vida De Casados?

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Vida de Casados?  
>  **Autora:** Eri-Chan  
>  **Beta:** Yume Vy  
>  **Fandom:** the GazettE  
>  **Casal:** Aoi x Uruha  
>  **Classificação** : NC-17  
>  **Gênero** : Comédia, Yaoi  
>  **Disclamer:** Aoi e Uruha não me pertencem, mas são integrantes da banda the GazettE de quem a PS Company detém os direitos autorais  
>  **Sinopse:** Amor. Felicidade. O início de uma nova vida. Uma vida a dois. Há tantas alegrias ao se viver com a pessoa amada. Mas, será mesmo que tudo é um mar de rosas?  
>  **Observação:** Surto... Ops... Fic criada como comemoração do meu casamento com a Aria (Te amo Koi!). E oferecida como presente à Litha-Chan, por ser minha companheira inseparável de surtos...

**Vida de Casados?**   
_  
**  
Eri-Chan**   
_

Uruha estava concentrado, terminando de arrumar a sala, colocando as almofadas nos lugares certos, juntando os CDs de jogos que se encontravam espalhados pelo chão, já que passara a tarde jogando seu Playstation junto com Aoi.

Olhando a sua volta para ver se faltava algo para organizar, o loiro suspirou pensando em como era bom ficar junto da pessoa amada. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que havia se mudado para o apartamento do moreno. Tinha ficado tão surpreso com o pedido para morarem juntos... E agora estava ali, vivendo com seu amor o dia todo.

Um barulho atrás de si chamou a atenção do loiro, que ao se virar, viu Aoi que acabara de sair do quarto, todo arrumado e perfumado, com os cabelos umedecidos pelo banho. O moreno caminhou lentamente pela sala, aproximando-se da mesinha de centro onde pegou sua carteira e chave do carro... E quando se dirigia para a porta do apartamento a voz do loiro quebrou o silêncio.

– Aonde você vai? – Uruha, meio confuso, se aproximou de Aoi.

– Vou sair um pouco. – O mais velho se achegou ao loiro, roçando seus lábios em um beijo rápido.

– Vai de carro? – Kouyou perguntou vendo o outro se afastar.

– Sim. – Aoi confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Tem gasolina? – Uruha insistiu.

– Sim... – Aoi pensou um pouco. – Coloquei ontem.

Voltando a caminhar o moreno só parou diante da porta quando ouviu outra pergunta do mais novo.

– Vai demorar? – Kouyou estava meio ansioso... Não gostava de ficar sozinho.

– Não... Coisa de uma hora.

– Vai a algum lugar específico? – O loiro indagou curioso.

– Não... Só rodar por aí. – O moreno pegou na maçaneta da porta.

– Não prefere ir a pé? – Kouyou se aproximou novamente, um sorriso quase infantil acompanhou seu tom servil.

– Não... Vou de carro. – Shiroyama se aproximou mais uma vez, beijando a testa de seu namorado. Rapidamente se afastou abrindo a porta, mas estacou novamente ao ouvir a voz do mais novo.

– Traz um sorvete pra mim? – E novamente o sorriso infantil iluminava o rosto andrógeno.

– Trago... Que sabor? – O moreno deu um meio sorriso.

– Manga.

– Ok. Na volta eu passo e compro.

– Na volta? – A voz de Uruha aumentou uma oitava.

– Sim... Senão derrete. – Aoi explicou o óbvio.

– Passa lá, compra e deixa aqui... – Uruha juntou as mãos, implorando.

– Não... Melhor não! – Yuu argumentou. – Na volta... É rápido!

– Ahhhhh! – Kouyou fez o seu melhor bico emburrado.

– Quando eu voltar eu tomo com você! – Aoi sorriu para o loiro que o observava fazendo uma carinha de cão abandonado.

– Mas você não gosta de manga! – Uruha falou, estranhando a sugestão.

– Eu compro outro... De outro sabor. – Yuu justificou-se.

– Aí fica caro... – Kouyou negou com a cabeça e caminhou lentamente até se aproximar o sofá. – Traz de cupuaçu!

– Eu não gosto também. – Shiroyama disse em um tom baixo, demonstrando certa impaciência.

– Traz de chocolate... Nós dois gostamos. – Uruha falou com sua jovialidade habitual.

– Ok! Beijo... Volto Logo! – Rapidamente o guitarrista moreno saiu do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Suspirando, olhou no relógio e viu que era cedo... Daria para dar uma volta e ainda voltar com o dia claro. Quando estendeu sua mão para apertar o botão e assim chamar o elevador um grito chamou sua atenção.

– Ei! – Uruha abrira a porta e se apoiara no batente.

– O que? – Aoi, olhando para trás, respondeu um pouco mais seco.

– Chocolate não... Flocos... – Kouyou quase saltitava empolgado.

– Não gosto de flocos! – Aoi rebateu rapidamente.

– Então, traz um de manga pra mim e o que quiser para você. – Takashima disse simplesmente.

– Foi o que eu sugeri desde o começo! – Yuu falou um pouco ríspido.

– Você está sendo irônico? – Kouyou franziu o cenho.

– Não tô não! Vou indo. – Aoi virou e apertou o botão, chamando o elevador.

– Vem aqui me dar um beijo de despedida! – O loiro pediu manhoso.

– Koi! Eu volto logo... Depois. – Aoi passou as mãos pelos fartos fios negros.

– Depois não... Quero agora! – Uruha cruzou os braços na frente do corpo de forma birrenta.

– Tá bom!

Lentamente o moreno voltou seus passos e se aproximou do loiro. Envolvendo a cintura do mais novo, uniu seus lábios em um beijo calmo, cheio de ternura. Perdido nessa carícia, nem sentiu quando o mais alto o levou para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás deles, prensando-o contra a mesma, procurando aprofundar ainda mais o contato.

Quando o ar se fez preciso, o mais velho interrompeu o beijo, roçando os lábios. E encostando sua testa na de Kouyou, fechou os olhos, esperando a respiração normalizar, para só então tornar a se afastar.

– Vai com o seu ou com o meu carro? – Uruha perguntou antes que o moreno abrisse a porta.

– Com o meu.

– Vai com o meu... Tem o CD Player mais potente... O seu tem o som mais baixo. – O loiro falou presunçoso.

– Não vou ouvir música... Vou espairecer... – Aoi respondeu de forma taciturna.

– Está precisando? – O mais novo perguntou preocupado.

– Não sei... – Aoi respondeu sincero. – Vou ver quando sair!

– Demora não! – Um novo bico apareceu no rosto andrógeno.

– É rápido... – Aoi tornou a abrir a porta do apartamento.

– Ei!

– Que foi agora? – O tom ríspido fez o loiro se encolher.

– Nossa! Que grosso! Vai embora! – Cruzando os braços, Kouyou se sentou no braço do sofá no meio da sala.

– Calma... Estou tentando sair e não consigo... – Shiroyama pediu baixinho, em um tom conciliatório.

– Por que quer ir sozinho? Vai encontrar alguém?

– O que quer dizer? – O mais velho estranhou a pergunta.

– Nada... Nada não! – Uruha ajeitou-se melhor no braço do sofá, encarando o mais velho que parecia contrariado.

– Vem cá... Acha que estou te traindo? – Aoi perguntou de forma cautelosa.

– Não... Claro que não... Mas sabe como é, né? – O loiro deu de ombros.

– Como é o quê?

– Homens!

– Generalizando ou falando de mim? – Aoi perguntou um pouco mais exaltado.

– Generalizando. – Kou respondeu simplório.

– Então não é o meu caso... Sabe que eu não faria isso! – Yuu respondeu com um sorriso.

– Ta bom... Então vai. – Uru levantou-se e sentou-se no chão, de frente pra televisão.

– Vou. – Aoi deu uma última olhada em seu namorado, vendo-o pegar o controle do vídeo-game e com um sorriso abriu ainda mais a porta.

– Ei!

– O que foi, caramba! – Aoi respondeu irritado.

– Leva o celular, estúpido! – Uruha retrucou mal-humorado.

– Pra quê? Pra você ficar me ligando? – A ironia escorria pelas palavras do moreno.

– Não... Caso aconteça algo, estará com o celular. – Uruha ligava o vídeo-game enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

– Não... Pode deixar... – Aoi suspirou cansado.

– Olha... Desculpa pela desconfiança. Estou com saudades, só isso!

– Ok, meu amor... – Aoi não conseguiu segurar o sorriso ao ouvir as palavras carinhosas. – Desculpe-me se fui grosso, ta? Eu te amo!

– Eu também! – O loiro correspondeu ao sorriso do mais velho. – Posso futricar no seu celular?

– Pra quê? – O moreno perguntou desconfiado.

– Sei lá... Joguinho!

– Você quer meu celular pra jogar? – Aoi achou estranho, afinal o loiro acabara de ligar o vídeo-game.

– É.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim.

– Você tem o Playstation aí. Tem um monte de jogos!

– Ah, tô enjoado. E tem alguns jogos velhos que nem sei jogar direito.

– Jogos velhos? Comprei pra gente semana passada! – Yuu parecia chocado.

– Ta, ok... Então leva o celular senão eu vou futricar... – O loiro falou sem olhar para o namorado.

– Pode mexer então... Não tem nada lá mesmo...

– É? – Takashima perguntou interessado.

– É. – Yuu respondeu convicto.

– Então, onde está?

– O quê? – O mais velho perguntou confuso.

– O que deveria estar no celular, mas não está...

– Como? – Aoi exclamou mais confuso ainda.

– Nada! Esquece! – Uruha respondeu seco e se concentrou no seu jogo de luta.

– Tá nervoso? – Aoi se aproximou, ficando atrás do sofá.

– Não... Tô não...

– Então eu vou! – Aoi começou a ir em direção da porta.

– Ei! – O loiro exclamou.

– O que é agora, caramba? – O guitarrista mais velho perdera toda a paciência.

– Não quero mais sorvete não!

– Ah é? – Um brilho de fúria relampejou sobre os olhos negros de Aoi.

– É!

– Então eu também não vou mais sair não! – Shiroyama fechou a porta com força. O estrondo fazendo o loiro olhar sobre o ombro.

– Ah é? – Uruha indagou entusiasmado.

– É. – Aoi respondeu mal-humorado.

– Oba! Vai ficar comigo? – Uru quase saltitou de tanta alegria.

– Não vou não... Cansei... Vou dormir! – O moreno esvaziou os bolsos, jogando a carteira e a chave do carro em cima da mesinha de centro.

– Prefere dormir a ficar comigo? – O mais novo fez um bico emburrado.

– Não... Vou dormir, só isso! – E com passos pesados o mais velho começou a ir para o quarto.

– Está nervoso? – Uruha perguntou preocupado, estranhando a atitude hostil do namorado.

– Claro, droga! – Aoi explodiu.

– Por que você não vai dar uma volta pra espairecer? – O loiro perguntou inocentemente.

– Ah, vai pro inferno! – O moreno pisou duro até o quarto, onde bateu a porta atrás de si.

 _  
**FIM!**   
_

_  
**  
**_

* * *

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Isso foi um Surto TOTAL! *'arebabado*
> 
> É minha primeira fic REALMENTE curta... *apanha*
> 
> Eu estava quietinha na frente do computador quando essa cena surgiu à minha mente insana. E eis que surge "Vida De Casados?". E não pude deixar de associar esse texto a duas pessoas muito especiais a minha vida: a Aria, que se casou comigo, e a Litha, que é minha companheira inseparável de surtos.
> 
> Amores, esse texto simples foi feito de coração, pensando em vocês!
> 
> Agradeço de coração à minha maninha amada Yume Vy por ter betado essa fic. Para mim é uma honra trabalhar com você Amore.
> 
> Agradeço minha Mommis Lady Anubis e ao meu Best Friend Peu Wincest por todo o apoio e força. Amo vocês.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado dessa loucura toda...
> 
> Quem sabe não surge mais um surto e aparece uma continuação... xD
> 
> Eri-Chan
> 
>  _13 de Setembro de 2009 – 22h:30min_


End file.
